BlackMail!
by kikkie
Summary: Talk about revenge, Nightwing is an EVIL person! long story short, Titans kids hate Kryptonian kids, two groups are at war. Nightwing blackmails Vaporlock to be his GF. Rated A for ADULTS! Vaporlock (Natasha Irons, the niece of Steel, John Henry Irons) is an actual DC character NOT an OC. Please don't be mad at the end and please enjoy!


"When I am done with that red head bitch I will make sure that groups NEVER fucks with us again!" Supergirl shouted as she scrubs the black goo off her skin. She and her team mates had just come from an emergency, or morally fake, emergency call involving some sort of monster. She and her group rushed to the call and was ambushed by their mortal enemy, the Teen Titans. The Titans attacked them with black paint and pillow feathers that made them look like chickens. Now, the superkids were in the tower bathroom cleaning themselves off.

"Remember what your cousin said." Matrix said. "Do not get involded with them, leave them to Batman."

"Pfft! Batman won't do SHIT to them!" Supergirl shouted. "Vaporlock, hand me the gasoline cantin." She ordered her friend, her dark skin friend handed her the metal cantin that contain gasoline.

"Maybe we should do something about them. I don't like how they get away with everything, but when we do something it always results in susbention or a lecture." Vaporlock said. "We should do something to their tower…"

"NO!" Power girl shouted. "Clark would kill us!"

"If he doesn't know who did it." Cir-El said. "I am in, what shall we do?"

"Spray paint their tower." Vaporlock said. "Just draw a bunch of penises and such!"

"OOhh! Sounds great!" Supergirl said. "But first, we need to cause a distraction."

(Titans tower)

"That was way out of line." Raven mutters as she floats into the living room with her friends behind her. The Titans came running into the room with smiles that reached ear to ear.

"What, it was just a little paint!" Beast boy shouted as he ran inside of the kitchen in the lobby. "And besiades, no got hurt."

"Expect for those super-jerks!" Cyborg shouted. "WERE NUMBER ONE BABY!"

"Batman is going to kill us, Nightwing, back me up in this." Raven said as she looks at her fearless leader.

"Raven right, we need to stop fighting with them." Nightwing said as he walks past his fellow team mates and friends. "I'm going to bed, don't annoy me." He tells them before leaving the room, Raven looks at Starfire and sigh.

"You went too far." Raven said.

"I am shocked you have feeling Raven." Starfire said with a small chuckle. "He will be fine!"

"Whatever, I am going to my room." Raven tells her friend before she floats away, leaving Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy, Terra, speedy, kid flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Pantha and Bumblebee in the living room. The group of kids started to talk amongst themselves but stopped when the lights in their room started to blink red. Starfire looks at her team mates and shout:

"TROUBLE!"

The young alien shouted, all of her teammates and friends grabbed their weapons before running to the front of the room. Raven comes running into the room while Starfire begins to see what the problem is.

"Turn on the monitor." Beast boy ordered, Raven does as told and turns it one. The image revilies Batman and WonderWoman on the screen.

"Titans…we have a mission for you, all of you." Wonderwoman spoke, although her voice sounded funny, it was a little deeper than normal.

"YES MA'AM!" Starfire shouted.

"There is an attack in the northeaster island on the coast of Asia…" Batman spoke, Speedy looks to her feet before looks up at the screen.

"That sounds weird… I don't remember an island being there." Speedy said. "Or is there?"

"People are injured and dying, go now." WonderWoman said before the message was cut off.

"Wait, who's attacking the island?" Terra asked.

"Who cares, life's are at state!" Starfire shouted. "LETS GO!" The young woman shouted. Everyone in the room nods their head before leaving the tower through the roof. The superkids, who were hiding in a bushes that surrounded the Tower, were watching the Titans fly into the sky until they were no more. Once gone, Kal-El, Kon-El, Kara Zor-El, Matrix, Linda Danvers Cir-El, Power Girl, and Vaporlock rises from the bushes with black bags in their hands. Kal-El looks at her cousin Kon-El and smiles:

"I love your technology skills." Kal-El said.

"You know, I am getting this small feeling of fear and guilt." Linda said as she stares at the tower. "But as long as Superman doesn't know I think we are fine."

"Agreed." Vaporlock said. She and the others flew to the tower, Kal-El punches into one of the windows in the Tower. Breaking it big enough to fly right through it with no problems. The superkids made their way into the building and didn't even wait a second to pull out their spray cans and desecrate the titans living room with vulgar words and drawing of people private areas. While they had their fun, Vaporlock decided to check out the Titan's room, see if she could dig up some dirt on any of the members. While that was Nightwing had just come out of the shower. The young man body was covered in cold water as he exit out of his shower. He makes his way towards his bed and picks up his cell phone. His index finger swipes it to open and there he saw a red triangle on the screen. He had just missed an emergency call from the tower. He sighs and turns his body towards his closet to grab his suite, but stops midway when he heard a loud crash upstairs. He then grabs his towel then makes his way to his door. He presses the open button on the door and saw a young woman in a silver suite staring at Nightwing.

"Hi…" Vaporlock said, Nightwing, for some weird reason had his mask on, stared at the woman for a few seconds before realizing who she was. And he also realized, if she's here, her friends aren't too far.

"What are you doing in my tower?" He asked her. Vaporlock stares at him with her chaw to the ground. "Answer me before I call the tower."

"I…I…I…" Vaporlock said as her left eye twitched in fear as he glares down at her. She takes a huge breath as her eyes wondered down to the floor but they stopped at Nightwing waist. Her cheeks turn bright red/pink as she notices something poking underneath the towel.

"I know you're a superkid, and if I find your friends up there I will make sure Superman keeps you under surveillance for the rest of your superhero life's." Nightwing tells her, even though he was threatening her she couldn't help but to get a little turned on by the situation.

"You and your friends started this." Vaporlock tell him. "And just cause your Batman's little clone, it does not make me scared of you."

"Careful…" Nightwing said as his face slowly leans closes to hers, she could feel his breath rub against her lips. "My rank is higher than yours, which means I could crush you with my thump…Vaporlock." He said, Vaporlock could feel her sweat running down her head in fear. She knew he could not only destroy her, but probably her friends as well. In the mist of fear and worry, she said only a few words that set up the chain of events that would throw her life into an unstoppable wave of chaos.

"How about we…how about I do you a favor to keep your mouth shut." Vaporlock said before she removes her helmet, showing him her beautiful face. She could see Nightwings' left brow rise a small bit, he then cracks a smirks.

"What kind of favor?" He asked.

"The kind that you and I are rubbing against each other…hot…naked…" She said, Nightwing could feel cock rising a little, he was getting hard just by her words alone. Something then hits him, a voice…or morally two voices in his head. (I am trying to describe the demon and angel on the shoulders here..)

" _She trying to trick you!_ " Angel Richard said. "Don't fall for it! Say no and let's be on our way!"

"And what!? Let this piece of ass go to waste!?" Demon Richard shouted. "Naw, bang her till she can't walk!"

"What about Starfire?" Angel Richard asked. "She would be heartbroken if she found out!"

"She cheated on us with that telekinesis dude! She can drop dead for all I care!" Demon Richard shouted. "Richard, you have been nothing but kind and sweet to that BITCH! I order you to fuck this slut right here and now!"

"She is not a slut Richard! She is your comrade."

"Who is offering you PUSSY!" FUCK HER!" Demon Richard shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Richard muttered in his brain. "I made my and I choose…

Deal." He said, before she could response they heard a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs. Both their heads go up to the roof but Vaporlock quickly looks at him and pushes him into his bedroom. She pushes him far to the point that they fell on top of his bed, her face on top of one of his pillow.

"That was stupid…" Vaporlock thought as she moves her body up and looks down at him. He was glaring up at her and she couldn't help but smile. "You're really cute." She said. Nightwing eyes widen a little as both his hands move to his face and felt no metal on it. He makes a small groaning sound before opening his mouth to say:

"Great, you know my identity." He tells her, both his hand then moves to her behind, giving both her cheeks a squeeze. Vaporlock blushes at the feeling but takes a deep breath in and stares at him.

"Um…what are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking." He answered. "Have any diseases?"

"None, the krypton's are immune to all human diseases. Why is this important?" Vaporlock asked. Night wing smiles at her before he grabs her left shoulder and pulls her body down onto the bed. He then stands up and removes his bath towel from his waist. Vaporlock gasped at the sight before her, his cock was HUGE, well not huge, just the abnormal size for a male, and it wasn't even erect yet. She looks up at Nightwing with a smile on her face and asked:

"Is that for me?" She asked.

"If you want it." He tells her, without a second though Vaporlock begins to strip away her clothes. She throws her clothes to the ground as if they were trash. She then positions herself in front of his member.

"Your so fucking big!" Vaporlock said in amaze. "It's like a baby's arm!"

"Flattering." He tells her as he pushes his big throbbing cock against her lips. "Why don't you give it a kiss." He tells her, since she had no say in the matter she does as told and gives the tip of his cock a kiss, her lips practically wrapped themselves on his tip. She could feel cock hardening just by her kiss. She removes her lips and look up to him with a small blush on her face.

"Wow…" She said, her body felt hot, her mouth was watering, and she could feel her pussy becoming wet. It was just a kiss, and on his cock! Five minutes ago she felt disgusted by the idea of this, but now the only thing on her mind was sex. Must have been the heat in the room, or her dark secret of collecting 50 shades of grey books, merchandise and ect. Without even a second thought she presses her tongue against the tip then slowly moves it down to his ball sack, she then uses her tongue to pick up balls and pull them into her mouth.

"Enjoying the taste?" He asked her. She looks up to him and nods her head. He smiles down at her before removing his balls out her mouth by pulling on one of her breads. A small line of salvia hanged from the opened mouth girl, the very sight could drive any man in the world crazy with lust.

"God you look hot." Nightwing said before he gently taps her face large length. "I think I might know what to do with you." He said as he sits down on the bed and then pulls her braid towards him. He forces her body on top of his again, but this time he made her slide himself inside her. She gasped and twitches a little in pain at the feeling his cock entering her. Without hesitation he begins to move his hips up in a quick pace that made the young woman in his cock bounce up and down until her walls clench down on his cock, she then came a little on him.

"Your fucking huge." She moans as she upper body falls down on his chest, her breast presses against his rock hard chest. Her face was press against his shoulder; she could feel his arms wrap around her waist. "I think my wall are forming to accommodate your cock."

"What an honor." He whispered into her ear before he begins to thrust his hips forwards, thrusting his huge rod into her nether area, reaching deep places even she did not know she had. She tries to move out of his grasp but he holds her down with his arms as he thrust into her, harder and faster. His balls were practically slapping her big ass like a bat hitting a piñata.

"Stop…please…to much…" She moans but her voice fell on deaf ears. The young man rolls their bodies over so that he was on top and she was beneth him. He slides his dick out of her wet hole, making the woman underneath him gasp for air.

"Your pussy so tight…I like it." He moans as he spreads her long dark legs wide apart. Giving him a perfect view of her pink flower. He licks his lips with his long tongue before leans down to her flower. His tongue begins to attack her clit, rubbing against in a circle motion, not stopping for a second for Vaporlock to catch her breath. The young woman eyes roll to the back of her head, her hips move on their own, grinding her pussy against his mouth. Nightwing presses his lips to hers and sucks her clit harder.

"NO!" Vaporlock shouted before cumming into Nightwing mouth. Young man gives her clit another lick before moving his upper body up to stare at her. Her eyes were half opened, her mouth was wide open with a small line of saliva falling down her cheek, her nipples harden to the point that they look like they were about to shoot out milk, and body covered in sweat. Nightwing couldn't help but to grab his phone from the night stand and took a picture of her. Vaporlock was practically trapped in her own world of pleasure that she didn't even notice the flash from Nightwing phone. A few seconds later Vaporlock phone started to beep. Nightwing hangs his hand over the bed to grab her suit. He digs into her pocket and pulls out her phone. He see's Super-girl texting Vaporlock:

SP-All done! Where R u?

(Nightwing posing as **V** apor **L** ock) VL- I went home, uncle needed me.

SP- Ok! See you tomorrow XOXOXOXOXO

Nightwing smiles to himself as he puts her phone down to the ground and looks down at her:

"I wonder…how much energy you have."

(three hours later)

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Starfire shouted as she stared at living room of the tower. The room was a mess, the furniture was ribbed, the rugs were on the roof somehow, the TV had a hole in it, there was vulgar spray on the walls with nasty words on them. Beast boy walks over to the refrigerator and opens it to find two blown up sex dolls over a pile of dildo and vibrates covered in lube. Starfire left eye twitched a little at the sight of her home.

"It bet you it was the superkids." Bumblebee said as she examines the ONLY broken window in the living room.

"Where's Nightwing?" Raven asked her friends. Starfire gasped as she flies to straight to Nightwing bedroom door and presses in his room code. The metal door slides open and Starfire gasped at the sight she saw before her, Nightwing on top of a girl, or what Starfire saw, Nightwing dick and balls slapping against a black girl's asshole like a beast. The color of Starfire skin drained from her body as rage boils inside of her.

"I'm cumming." The underneath him moaned.

"Me too." Nightwing said as he thrust into her faster and harder until she came, her walls begin to tighten around his cock to the point he couldn't take it anymore. He came deep inside her, Starfire could see his cum spitting out of her body as he came deep inside this young woman. The sight was unbearable to Starfire, it was so painful she had to scream:

"DICK!"

Starfire shouted, making Nightwing stop his hips and looked at Starfire. His face turns dark red as he grabs his blankets and covers his and Vaporlock body. He even threw the covers over her face so that Starfire wouldn't see her.

"You know its rude to barge into people room." Nightwing said as he covers himself.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT WHORE!?" Starfire shouted, Vaporlock sighed as she peaks through the covers to find her suite.

"She is not a whore Star, and get out of my room." Nightwing ordered the woman, but she ignored him.

"Our house gotten broken into and you're here fucking a slut! A CHEAP WHORE!" Starfire shouted, Vaporlock was holding all of her strength in not to shout at Starfire. She sees her suite on the ground and reaches to grab it.

"I didn't come in through the roof like you did, and she is not a cheap whore." Nightwing said. "She's…my girlfriend." He said, Vaporlock felt her cheeks warm up as she blushes. She pulls her uniform towards her and sighs.

"A girlfriend, really? After we broke up a week ago? You're such a fucking asshole!" Starfire said as she walks over to him and pulls his cover off his bed. Nightwing and Starfire gasped to see that the Vaporlock was gone. She looks around the room for a few seconds before looking back at Nightwing:

"Asshole." She muttered.

"Said the cheater." Nightwing responded, Starfire makes a grunt sound before walking away from her ex-boyfriend. Outside of the tower was a purple smoke that was gently making its way to the bushes in front of the tower. Once there it begins to light up and form a female, a few seconds later the smoke turned into Vaporlock. The young woman sighed and as she begins to dress herself. Once dressed she floats into the air and begins to fly into the night sky, as she did, she prayed, thanking God that she was on the pill and that no one saw her go through the vents as smoke.

(Next day in the tower)

After the events that accord yesterday, Starfire went to Batman and basically told on everyone, or morally told on the super-kids. Now the ADULTS (those who were 30 and above) were glaring down at the kids, both the Titans and the Super-kids.

"So…what exactly happened?" Wonderwoman asked the kids. In an instant all the young adults started to talk and bicker about what had happen. Superman sighed before he uses his sonic scream on the young adult, making them all shut up in an instant.

"I have had it up to HERE!" Superman shouted as he points to his forehead. "Now I want you to tell me who started it!"

"It was them!" Starfire shouted as she points to the superkids. "They broke into the tower, the ruined our living rooms and our TV! They think their better than us because they're so powerful!"

"That is not true!" Super-girl shouted. "They started it by sending us out on a fake mission, then they tackled us with black goop and feathers!"

"Okay…your all krypton's, you have special abilities that allow you to sense things!" Starfire said, and she was right. "How the hell would we be able to dump goop on you without you even noticing!?"

"That is true…" Batman said.

"Our powers aren't full developed! We're nothing like Superman!" Linda shouted. "Hell Vaporlock hasn't even figure out how to shoot laser out of her eyes!"

"Vaporlock is a man-made krypton, that does not explain the rest of you." Superman said.

"I'm man made." Kon-El said.

"Shut up Conner." Superman ordered his clone. "I can't believe you kids would this far in destroying Justice league property."

"BUT THEY STARTED IT!" Super-girl shouted. "You can't punish us and not them! You don't even have proof that we did it!"

"It has you guys written ALL over the walls." Cyborg said.

"ENOUGH!" Batman shouted. "Super-kids, you are suspended until further notice." Batman said, making all the kids look at each other.

"But that's not fair!" Linda shouted. "We didn't do anything!"

"You have no proof." Wonderwoman said.

"Why don't you use your lasso of truth on one of them then!" Vaporlock shouted at WonderWoman, this made her uncle stand up from his seat.

"Sit down Vaporlock!" Steel shouted.

"We did not do it!" Vaporlock shouted.

"And how can we believe you?" Steel asked.

"They weren't there!" Nightwing said. "I was there with my girlfriend and the alarms did not go off while we were there." He said. "And I know for a fact that shields were up. So it couldn't be them."

"So what are you saying?" WonderWoman asked.

"Maybe a fellow Titan did it." Nightwing answered.

"You were there the whole time and you didn't notice a person breaking in?" Batman asked.

"I was...busy." Nightwing said with a small smirk on his face. "Starfire is a witness to that. Right Star?" He asked the young woman. She closes her eyes and sighed:

"He is right; he was with his girlfriend." Starfire said as she looks down to her feet. "In his room…doing stuff."

"And with that said, I think you should get the superkids off suspension." Nightwing said before he stood up from his seat and leaves the room. Once the door slammed shut Superman looks at the superkids.

"You are off suspension. Now go do your homework or something." He tells them. Within seconds Vaporlock ran out the room, or morally flew out the room in a quick pace. She followed Nightwing all the way to docking bay in the lower regions of tower. She grabs him by his shoulder and turns him around so that he was looking at her. He was smiling ear to ear, which was kinda scary to the young heroine, but she kept her ground.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him, he looks around the room before looking back at her. He then puts his hand on her shoulder pushes her a little, making her walk in the direction he was forcing her to walk. The two make their way into Batman office, which Nightwing had the key to. Once inside Nightwing pulls out his cell phone (A gold and white IPhone 6) and hands it to Vaporlock. The young woman takes the phone and looks at the screen, a few seconds later her free hand went to her mouth and she gasped. It was her on the screen, she was complete naked with, hands gripping the bed post, her body covered in sweat, and her face looking lewding as ever with a long cock on top of her pussy cumming all over her stomach. She uses her index finger to swipe the screen, she sees more awful pictures of that night. Vaporlock was about to cry, she didn't even remember doing some of the stuff she was seeing in the phone. But there it was, as clear as day, and worse, she looked like she was enjoying it way too much.

"You know if you weren't a hero I think you would make a great Lisa Ann!" Nightwing said.

"What the fuck is this?" Vaporlock asked as she points to the screen.

"That would be you drooling all over my cock like a slut last night. Don't you remember, or was I that good I gave you amnesia?" He asked the girl. Vaporlock looks down in shame because he was right, he did give a little amnesia.

"Why would you do this?" Vaporlock asked.

"Oh…for fun." He said as he leans down on Batman desk.

"Fun?" Vaporlock asked.

"You see Vapor, I haven't had sex in two years. You want to know why?"

"I'm scared to ask."

"Because I was dating a woman I thought would one day be my wife. I then learned that she was screwing a BUNCH load of men behind my back." Nightwing said, Vaporlock could hear hatred in his voice and it scared her a little.

"Okay! So what does that have to do with the pictures!?" Vaporlock asked.

"Oh, Starfire hates it when I have a new girlfriend, especial ones who are prettier than her." He said, it didn't take Vaporlock long enough to figure out where this was going. She drops Nightwing phone onto the ground and begins to stomp on it till the small glass screen became dust. When she was done she looks back at Nightwing, she sticks her tongue at him before opening the door to-

"You think that was my only copy?!" Nightwing asked, making Vaporlock look back at him. "Vapor-baby, I have multiple copies in different saviors. Also, that phone was custom made and it is worth 3,00 dollars. Well… was worth a 3,000 dollars." He said, Vaporlock slams the door shut and glares at Nightwing.

"Your fucking sick!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not sick, I'm just horny. And I would be VERY careful how you treat me, I not only have those pictures, but I also have video footage of you and your friends destroying my house." He tells her, making her eyes widen in fear. "Now you sit down on the floor and you listen to me." He tells her, Vaporlock had no choice but to do as told and sit on the floor like a dog. Nightwing smiles as he walks over to her and pets her head.

"Good girl." He said. "Since I am not a complete monster, I want to make a deal with you."

"That is?"

"You and I pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend for…at least two weeks." Nightwing said.

"Your using me for revenge?" Vaporlock asked.

"Oh yes, so you pretend to be my girlfriend for a week, in exchange I will destroy ALL evidence of that day."

"And if I say no?"

"I will show superman and wonderwoman the camera video of your friends destroying the Tower. AND, I will also show your uncle Steel those pictures…after I send them to everyone in the titans." He said, Vaporlock could feel her heart stop of her few seconds before beating again. And also she started to breathe again when her heart started to beat.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me Vaporlock, I will destroy you." Nightwing said.

"And what if I go to Batman! What if I told him what you're doing!?"

"Go ahead! Then Bat's will demand to see the footage, and we ALL know how Batman acts." Nightwing said.

"Your blackmailing me into a sick and twisted game!" Vaporlock said as she stands up from her sitting position.

"I will take that as a no then- I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Vaporlock shouted as she looks to the ground. She takes a large amount of breath into her lungs and then released it into the air.

"Next Saturday, you promise you will get rid of the EVERYTHING!" Vaporlock asked, Nightwing stands up from the desk and walks over to the young woman. He places a small peck kiss on her lips. When the separated he licks his lips and stares down at her.

"I promise." He said, Vaporlock sighs as she takes a breath in and say:

"Then we have a deal."

 _ **Kikkie: Okay, first off, thank you for reading! Thank you so much! The next thing I am about to say might not be so joyful. I will continue this story….but only on my . This might happen to a few other stories on my page. If you want to see what happens next, Go to my profile, there you will find a link to my . Thank you again for reading! Please review and have a nice day.**_


End file.
